The Incubus Masked Anbu
by Zesslover
Summary: Naruto is a demon in the Anbu and is going around finding lovers. He looks for his lovers on every mission and in the village. He will only mate with the strong. yaoi, harem, lemon, may contain incest, oc
1. Chapter 1

_**The Incubus In Anbu**_

Uzumaki Naruto walked into Anbu Headquarters with a large smirk on his face. He heard everyone's whispers and snide comments. The comments said by his comrades stabbed his heart. However he wouldn't let them get the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He pretended he didn't hear them while nodding to every shinobi he happened to pass by. He was looking for a specific person.

Naruto had found his first lover and wanted to claim them.

You see, Naruto is an demon. He didn't know of this until he meet his uncle for the first time several years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~

_ Naruto was in his apartment eating cup ramen when he heard something in his bedroom. He got up and cautiously made his way over to his bedroom door. He silently pushed it open till there was a small crack big enough for him to see through in the doorway. When he peaked through the crack he saw a dark figure roaming through his room. It almost looked like the figure was looking for something. He drew a kunai from his weapons pouch strapped to his thigh and lunged at the figure. He swiped at them with his kunai. The figure snatched up his wrist before the kunai could reach its target. Naruto looked up into the intruders eyes in surprise. Slit yellow eyes looked back at him. The yellow eyes regarded him with curiosity. _

_ "Who are you?" the intruder said._

_ "It is impolite to ask someone to reveal their identity when you have yet to reveal your own." Naruto replied with a growl._

_ The intruder chuckled and said, "My apologies young one, I am…_

~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~END~~~~~~~~~~ Naruto was brought out of his flashback when he caught the scent of his first would be lover. He followed the scent all the way to the Anbu Commanders office. He could smell his would be lover inside. He waited outside patiently for the other to come out. The door creaked open and a man walked out.

"Naruto" the man greeted.

"Uncle" Naruto greeted back.

The man knew why Naruto was waiting for him and couldn't help but feel excited and self conscious he had been waiting a long time for Naruto to claim him. You could feel the excitement flowing off of both of them in waves as they walked down the corridor together. Naruto eventually got tired of waiting and grabbed his uncle by the arm and slammed him into the wall. Before the older male could react a tongue was being shoved in his mouth. He moaned as the wet muscle slid along every inch of his mouth. Naruto pulled away and moaned "uncle".

"Call me Shisui" his uncle managed to say between pants. Naruto shunshined them to his room. They both started to strip before Naruto threw Shisui on the bed. They froze for a minute to admire each other's body. Shisui long red hair was spread around his head and his bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat. His lips were parted open as he panted while breathing in Naruto's pheromones and you could see small fangs poking out of his mouth. His eyes were a deep cloudy gold from lust. And his slim yet masculine body was glistening with sweat and sprawled across the black silk sheets of Naruto's bed. Naruto crawled on top of Shisui and growled out. "your mine". Before diving in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The first comment I got on this was someone judging the way I decided to do my fic. Now I changed it according to their 'opinion' however I just want to remind anyone reading this that it is called a fanfiction for a reason. It is fiction made by a fan of Naruto. IN THIS FIC I AM GOD so if u dnt like the way im writing it then dnt read it but if u hav a nice suggestion to make it better then please do tell me. BTW I do not own Naruto thank you.**_

Naruto slowly got off of Shisui and told him to get on all fours. Then he positioned himself in front of Shisui. He nudged his member against Shisui's lips and said, "Lick." Shisui stuck out his tongue, and gave a small lick to the head. Naruto moaned and pushed Shisui's head further down on his length before pulling it out and slapping Shisui's face with it.

"Don't play shy now, not when I know how much you have been wanting to taste me." Hearing Naruto talk dirty to him turned Shisui on a lot, and his own member started twitching and dripping precum, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. Naruto slapped Shisui across the face a few more times with his member. He enjoyed watching the head of his member dip slightly into Shisui's parted lips, "Now do it properly," he said while his eyes started glowing purple.

Taking the head into his mouth, Shisui sucked downwards, carefully grazing his teeth upon Naruto's member. He Licked, and sucked Naruto's length, alternating between the two. "That's it, suck me Shisui, take my member and worship it with your mouth." Naruto watched, mesmerized, as his length disappeared between those pink lips. He loved watching his member slide in and out of the older man's orifice.

"I'm going to come, and I want you to swallow as much of it as you can," he said while reaching down to tweak Shisui's nipple. His other hand used to bring Shisui's head further down on his member. Naruto grunted before spraying his load into Shisui's wanting mouth. He watched as Shisui swallowed his cum and the cum he couldn't swallow dripped down his chin.

"Good boy," Naruto said, then, using his fingers scooped off the cum that escaped Shisui's mouth. He smirked at him before taking the cum on his finger and smearing it on Shisui's puckered entrance. He pushed in one finger, then two, and watched, transfixed as the entrance sucked his finger and clamped down tightly on it. "Relax," Naruto said, then began scissoring the tight hole.

Naruto continued to play with the older man's entrance as he watched Shisui shiver and moan. He brought his hand up to Shisui's member and began to stroke up and down the length, occasionally fondling the sac. "Spread your legs, and rest your head on the ground." Shisui figured it was his turn now to be pleasured since he just finished pleasing Naruto.

Moving behind Shisui, Naruto continued to stroke the member of the older man, running his thumb over the head then sliding the pre-cum down the rest of the length.

The dual sensation of being penetrated by fingers and having his member stimulated made Shisui moan in pure ecstasy. Just as he thought he was about to cum Naruto pulled down on his sac so he wouldn't cum Shisui soon felt something rough, slick, and wet enter his hole. He looked back, and saw Naruto's face in his ass.

Naruto ran his tongue around Shisui's entrance, smearing Shisui's tight pucker with saliva and cum before pushing his tongue in a bit. Shisui's insides immediately began clamping down on his tongue.

Naruto pulled his tongue out before saying, "I like how your hole looks when it is twitching and clenching, practically begging me to shove my member inside…... the folds of your skin sucking onto my tongue…you are so sexy and beautiful."

Shisui shuddered at the sound of his Naruto's voice, loving that Naruto enjoyed playing with him. Enjoying the view that was in front of him, Naruto began to stroke at his own re emerging erection. He could feel Shisui's ass contract around his fingers. He loved watching the way the pucker would tighten around his digits greedily trying to pull more of them in.

Naruto slapped Shisui's tight ass, watching as his member and sac moved with the motion. Pushing his ass further into the air and moaning, Shisui clearly wanted more, "Such a slut senpai…..," Naruto said while

positioning Shisui on his lap, and started to slap the older man's bottom. He continued to hit shisui's ass till it was a pretty shade of scarlet. Moaning and writhing on Naruto's lap while his bum was being abuse, Shisui moaned for more.

Without warning Naruto shoved Shisui on his member and began pounding into him without mercy.

"Ahhhhhhh ahhh mmmmm aaaaa"

Slam. Moan. Thrust.

"…"

Slam. Slam. Slam. Thrust.

"There! Harder! Mmmmm, Yes! Yes!"

Thrust. Pivot. Squeeze.

"….grunt….."

Slam. Squeeze. Thrust.

"Fuck! Yeeeessss! Yeeeeeeesssss!"

Thruuuust. Pull out. Rub. Slam.

"…"

"Im cumming….. Im cumming!"

Squeeze.

"…..me too!"

They came in unison and Naruto bit down on Shisui's neck. "I am now your master, your lover, your friend. I am your everything as you are now mine."

"Yes master."


End file.
